Wolf's Rain The Next Step
by Fadedpawsteps
Summary: After the old world has been sealed off and a new one created the wolfs currently existing in paradise will have to find their way there. But what will happen when Kiba discovers a familiar golden eye rooted in the ground poisening the flowers around them
1. Authors Note

**Hi, Leafpoolrox here just writing a little note to let you know what's gonna be happening in this fic. As you know it's for Wolf's Rain, one of the best Animes ever, and for all you who havn't watched it I'd most certainly recomend it!**

**Anyway this fic is going to be much like the old one, with many of the same charecters, only this time they are trying to escape from paradise into the new world that was created at the end of the series. **

**This fic will be mainly told between two view points and these are;**

**Tsume - Mostly because we all are wondering what is going through his head and also I think it would be interesting to see how he might react to new people, and prehapes even girls he liked ;)**

**Brooke -I have created this charecter specially for this fic D She is tough and street smart. Much like Tsume, only less of an outsider. Anyway her charecter will develope during this fic.**

**I hope you like this fic please read and review. I havn't writen a fic for a while and I am hoping I can still concentrate enough. D Enjoy Me'hearties!**


	2. Chapter 1: Paradise

Tsume's eyes flickered open and he gazed aorund him in suspense. How could he be awake? Had he not died helping Kiba defeat Darcia? He sat up stifly, it felt as if he had been asleep for a million years. Yawning he looked around. He had been lying in the grass, luna flowers and colourful trees hanging overhead. The sweet smell taunted his senses and the desire to run ached through his limbs. Was it possible he was in paradise?

The more he took in his surroundings, the more he became certain of where he was. What should he do now? Surely he couldn't be expected to spend all of his time just laying aorund in paradise. Getting up he was suddenly spun into a whirl wind of colours. He gasped and tried to struggle agaisnt it, but it was like he was trapped in a sphere of imaginary glass. Slowly the blaze of colours got faster and fast untill all of the light became blindingly white. His eyes grimaced as he tried to look at where he was. No longer did the colours spin around him, instead he was somewhere much more interesting.

A large field of lunar flowers lay before him, but not like before, the air here was bristling with excitment and tension. He stepped forwards waiting for the crackling sensation in his ears to crack. But the more he walked, the more pressure built up, untill he found something strange.

In the ground there was a shape, much like the one he had left imprinted in the grass where he had awoken, Only this one had been carved into the ground. It was encased in metal and strange marking were engraved into it. They pulsed colours through them, like veins pumping blood throughout the body. Curious he rested his paw on one of the veins. The colours pulsed and slowly changed colour untill the reached bright blue.

_My favourite colour_ he thought _how does it know? _Then the veins pumped harder untill he felt a strange sensation. All his senses were warning him against it but he acted on impulse. Slowly he lowered him self into the imprint and waited. His mind was pounding as he pondered what might happen. He kept thinking, _why isn't it doing something? _

At this moment the whole imprint was glowing bright blue and to any onlooked her would be merely a bright blue haze, but there were no onlookers. Infact there was nothing. The whole of paradise was a blur. He no longer smelt any scents, nor heard anything except for the pounding of his on heart.

After a while Tsume decided nothing was going to happen and he tried to sit up. His muscels however could not move, they were frozen in that position, even his eyes now had stopped moving, he panicked and evverything went wrong. The pulsating got faster untill it was on big throb and the blue flashed warningly. A shape loomed above him and a shadow fell upon him. The haze of blue prevented him from seeing what the thing was but he caught a quick sound of the things voice.

"Relax, you have to relax. Trust me and just stop!" She called through the mist

Tsume wasn't going to let a strange girl talk him into giving up. He struggled more and more untill everything he had ever know was wiped from his memory. The shadow sighed and lent over him. She stuck something cold to his neck and everything went dark...


	3. Chapter 2: Together

Kiba sat in his paradise, Cheza next to him leaning gently on his shoulder. She was singing her melody, it calmed him and he felt safe. He wasn't sure how they had come to be here but he was glad of it. Whenever he tried to think of his past his mind just went blank, as if his entire slate had been wiped clean and he no longer had access to the old one. But somehow it didn't matte. He knew somehow that before, he wasn't quite sure how long before, but at one point before he would've been furious.

Everything was better now. Paradise was much like the real world, yet tailored to your needs. He and Cheza we sitting outside a major city, luna flowers cradling around them. Neither he nor Cheza had ever set foot in that city and neither had any desire to. Although he found it odd that the amount of time he had been here, however long it had been, he had never needed to travel into the city to get food or water. Whatever they needed would just appear somewhere close.

He sighed and fell back onto the grass. The scent of luna flowers licked his nose and the taste of fish was fresh in his mouth. His tongue slid up over his nose and back into his mouth. For a second light from the dazzling sun reflected off his shining fangs onto Cheza's beautiful hair. She looked down into his eyes and laughed. As she flopped down beside him he grabbed her and tickled her. They rolled slowly down the lazily flowing hill and came to a rest at the bottom.

"Kiba.." Cheza said softly as she gazed into his eyes. "Do you remember where you were before you were here?" Her eyes looked into his, deep and penetrating.

"I- I don't know" He answered truthfully "I know I haven't always been here, I just don't remember what happened before that. I can only remember travelling"

"I do as well. From where I can't remember." Cheza looked away. Her beautiful red eyes stared at the grass and an unreadable expression crossed through them. "Is it. Is it anything to do with being here?"

Kiba stared in astonishment at Cheza. "How can you say that? We are in paradise, what more can we ask for. Paradise isn't underhanded. It isn't cheating and it doesn't lie. I think we've just been here too long to remember"

"But we never see anyone we know. Anyone we do see just blanks us as if we don't exist! There has to be something more!"

Kiba stared at Cheza. She'd never argued like this before. "I don't know" He sighed "And to be honest I don't care. So long as we are here together that is all I want to have, okay?"

Cheza nodded smiling. The both lolled out onto their backs and gazed at the sky above. Slowly the sun declined from it's all seeing perch and began it's long journey down. Soon the last fingers of light were scraping their way out of the sky and night was closing in like a shroud of darkness. Soon small dots shined lighting up the sky and giving it a romantic atmosphere.

As They both dropped in and out of sleep a pulsating light glowed from them. Around the edge of Cheza a faint lilac light pulsed to the rate of her heart and around Kiba a navy light did the same.


	4. Chapter 4: They Don't Hear You

The normal hustle and bussle of a major city roared in his ears as Tsume sat up clutching his head. What had happened? All he could remember was a sudden blur of blue and a beating pulse. He stood up, where was he?

He stumbled forwards onto the main high street and looked around. Humans strolled past in all directions shouting and calling to each other. The interaction was perfected to human capacity but something felt unreal. Looking up and down Tsume noticed that everyone who was there had a slight colourful haze floating around them.

He slid his hands into his pockets and trying to slip into the background he slipped down the street. Nobody took a second glance at him _Hmm... I could get used to this_ He thought. Then he saw a lady with a paper bag in her arms. The most glorious arouma was floating up out of that bag. It smelt so good Tsume knew he had to get something to eat.

He walked up to the lady and waved to her "Excuse me, where'd you get this?"

The lady carried on walking as if he wasn't there

"Hey lady!" He called louder

She kept walking untill she went right past him, he was sure he was saying something but why couldn't she hear him?

For the first time ever he felt lost and confused. Tsume never felt lost! He was tough not a some wuss! He wasn't a pup like... Toboe. Where was Toboe? He had been killed too. Had he not been close enough to paradise to end up there? Had he not been old enough? NO! All wolves were allowed into paradise.

He shook his head to clear it of painful memories of his friends. What he needed to do was to find a gang he could join. Or even better, a bunch of squabbling idiots he could command. He looked left and right. Just to his left was an ominus looking alley which would surely conceal a laboured gang, going through the hardships of hostility that he could take over.

The alley reeked of nothing. Though it didn't smell like an alley and there was nothing there to taunt his senses it was... different. Now he thought that there was no breeze, the scents he smelt were fake and the only sounds he heard were mechallicy. Like they were automated to drown out the sounds of a larger maching.

He soon saw a small exit from the alley and sure enough sitting around a falsly burning fire on cardboard boxes were a gang of hardened humans.

"Hey I am going to take over your pack! Err gang!" Tsume corrected himself

They just looked at him

"Well? What do you think about that?" He asked bewildered why hadn't they attacked him full of anger.

"They don't hear you!" A voice called bahind him


End file.
